Particular embodiments generally relates to processing of online social network data.
Over the past several years, the amount of personal information that individuals share online has increased dramatically. Many web sites provide an online community that provides content focusing on a common interest or theme, and allows people to join the online community and share personal information with other users of the online community. Online social networking sites have also been rapidly gaining in popularity. Typically, users of an online social network communicate with one another and meet other users based on personal information captured in the profiles or landing pages of other users.
Also, users of online social networks often request their existing friends to join, creating a web of online relationships that mirror offline ones. Operators of online social networking sites typically require that new users provide certain personal information to join, including contact information (e.g., physical and e-mail addresses, telephone numbers, instant messaging nicknames, etc.) and identifying information (e.g. a name, location, personal interests, age, etc.).
A positive consequence of this general trend is the greater ability for groups of friends, families and other acquaintances to communicate online with, and about, each other as users of a social network. For example, a group of friends may share personal information with each other about common interests, individual personal attributes, events, schedules and activity plans and may also access each others' personal information. Another benefit of online social networks is that their users can more easily find others who share common interests, goals, lifestyles, etc., without being limited to an online community dedicated to a particular interest. Doing so allows members to expand their social networks.
With access to cheap storage and higher bandwidths, the amount of information stored by users of online social networks has grown exponentially. In addition to profile information, the users now often store large amounts of multimedia files, including blogs, digital photos, and digital audio and video files. As a consequence, the process of browsing the content of other users has become highly inefficient.
In addition, as more and more interesting web sites and online communities are being created, individuals are joining multiple ones to benefit from the services provided by them. The downside of all this is that individuals maintain their content under multiple profiles and it is becoming increasingly difficult to share them efficiently with others.
The web site, onxiam, permits a user to consolidate all of his or her online identities in a single location and present them as hyperlinks on a web page that can be made accessible to anyone who wants to learn about the user's multiple online identities. In Yahoo! 360°, users maintain a personal web site through which they can maintain a blog, share their photos using a feed from Flickr, present profile information, subscribe to external feeds, and see which friends are currently online.
Particular embodiments provide a method and system for feeding updates to landing pages of users in an online social network from external sources, so that the efficiency of finding and viewing content associated with users is much improved. According to particular embodiments, updates that a user of an online social network makes at another web site are automatically reflected on the user's landing page maintained by the online social network. Even though the user maintains a blog at another web site, stores photos at still another web site, and uploads videos on yet another web site, updates that the user makes at any of these web sites will automatically be reflected on the user's landing page. In addition, when an update event occurs, other users of the online social network are notified according to various criteria that they have set.
A method according to a first embodiment includes the steps of receiving updates to a landing page of a first user, notifying a second user of the updates, receiving a request for the landing page of the first user from the second user, generating a landing page of the first user, and transmitting the landing page to the second user for display. In the above recited method, the first user's landing page includes content that is retrieved from a local database and content that is supplied from an external database. The content may be a blog, a photo collection, or a video collection.
A method according to a second embodiment includes the steps of receiving a web page that indicates updates to a landing page of a first user, issuing a request for the landing page of the first user in response to a second user's input, receiving the landing page of the first user, and displaying the landing page of the first user to the second user. In the above recited method, the first user's landing page is managed by a web site for an online social network and includes content that is retrieved from a database that is maintained by this web site and content that is supplied from a different web site. The content may be a blog, a photo collection, or a video collection.
A server computer according to an embodiment includes a user database that maintains a landing page for a first user and tracking preferences of a second user, and a processing unit that is programmed to carry out the steps of (i) receiving and storing updates to the landing page of the first user including updates from a client computer of the first user and updates from an external computer, and (ii) if any of the updates is of a type included in the tracking preferences of the second user, notifying the second user of the updates.
The advantages of the method and system according to embodiments are several. First, a person who wants to learn about the user and his or her interests is able to access such information at a central location, i.e., the user's landing page. The person need not serially access the different web sites that contain the user's content. Second, a friend of the user need not constantly browse through the content the user is maintaining at the different web sites to see if such content has been updated. Third, a person can define a filter for the content updates by selecting the users that he or she would like to track and the type of content updates that he or she is interested in tracking. Fourth, a person can select different ways of being notified of the content updates as well as the frequency of the notifications.